


first under charcoal skies

by humanveil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Yuuri wins gold. But he wins in other ways, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! first viktuuri fic!! it's really short, i know, but i've been in a writing slump lately so i was happy i could get something out, at least. hopefully it reads well.
> 
> title comes from evening blue by omn.

Viktor’s hands are gentle; trailing across his bare skin with feather light touches that leave his body tingling, as if the other man had just set of sparks. It makes him gasp; leaves his stomach turning with anticipation, leaves his body craving more.

He’d been unsure about how to act when they’d first started – this kind of intimacy was still new to him, after all – but he’d fallen into the slow rhythm Viktor had set easily enough.

Yuuri could tell that Viktor was being cautious; more careful than he would have usually been. He didn’t mind, though; was thankful for it, even.

The past few months had been stressful for both of them, but Yuuri can’t remember any of that now. Not when Viktor is touching him like _that_ ; adoration and love almost tangible in the air around them. It makes the world fade to a blur, makes his worries melt away until all he can feel is Viktor and the pure pleasure his company brings.

The only light in the room comes from the world outside; the moon and city lights shining in through the window. It casts a soft glow over them; makes it more intimate, somehow.

Viktor’s lips trail across his skin slowly, softly; leaving damp tracks as he kisses him. He murmurs in Russian, words Yuuri can’t quite make out, but assumes are endearments from the way Viktor’s lips curl into a smile when he pulls back to look at him.

Viktor stares in a way reminiscent of their first time. His face is soft, his eyes alight with a spark Yuuri has grown to learn is love. He imagines he looks much the same.

“Congratulations, Yuuri,” Viktor says, and his voice is barely a whisper; barely audible even with their proximity. But Yuuri hears him, and the words seem to make it more real.

The events of the past year – the stress, the effort, the successes and failures – flash through his consciousness in barely formed memories, and when he leans forward to kiss Viktor, it’s with stinging eyes and shaky hands. Viktor holds onto him; kisses him back and then looks at him knowingly, as if he can read the emotion flowing through him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Yuuri murmurs, and he means it. Viktor’s support had helped him more that he could articulate, and he hopes the other man knew that.


End file.
